The Unexpected Legacy
by chachingmel123
Summary: Nobody know that Eddie Lee last song wasn't the only thing he left behind. Who would have thought a crazy enough women would go to such extremes to house a little bit of Eddie inside of her. 14 years after his death, a guy shows up who looks a little too much like Eddie to be comfortable.


The Unexpected Legacy.

Summery: Nobody know that Eddie Lee last song wasn't the only thing he left behind. Who would have thought a crazy enough women would go to such extremes to house a little bit of Eddie inside of her. 14 years after his death, a guy shows up who looks a little too much like Eddie to be comfortable.

I do own Beck.

Enjoy!

Lucy Brooks was a well known, Eddie Lee fan, two year before his death, some could say she was not quiet right in the head, but they didn't know how far that obsession went.

Like many women she wanted Eddie Lee child, but only she was crazy enough to actually take that to a whole different level, she began stalking him, figuring out his schedule, disguising herself before she sprung her trap.

She made sure, that she was in the right stages of her cycle to increase the maximum chances of getting pregnant, she than appeared as a stunning and beautiful women in her early twenty's, it cost her a lot but it would be worth it, she was 22 at the time.

In no time, she was called over to where Eddie group was at a bar, it wasn't strange to see musician drinking, she just happened to slip something into Eddie drink in his last cup so he got wasted faster than usual.

Seeing him completely out of it, she offered to take him, since it wasn't that far from his hotel place, she had easily reached his room, making sure, Eddie saw her in certain revealing poses, the drug also had the effect of rising one lust level, she know, he wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow and before he woke up, she would have been long gone.

It was ridiculous easy to lure him to sleep with her, she didn't allow him to sleep into she was satisfied and she was sure, she would get pregnant.

When he woke up, she was gone, she made sure to clean any scent of sex in the room by opening the window and spraying air freshener into the air, she made sure it was the same brand the hotel used, she than picked up her clothes and dressed Eddie in the exact same way as what you would expect from coming home drunk, she than left a freshly prepared note, saying she went right home, in case his band mates asked him about her.

Of course he woke up feeling strangely sore down there, but what musician didn't feel sore in the morning?

And than she disappeared without a trace, but not before taking a picture of herself on that night for the future, she than resumed her own identity.

She just had to wait, wait until she was sure she was pregnant and missed her cycle, it was a grueling two month, she know she couldn't be certain until two months pasted.

Once that passed, and she preformed a pregnancy test.

It was positive!

She was pregnant!

She celebrated like a women high on drugs, she kept on saying she was pregnant with Eddie Lee child, of course there were thousands of women claiming to have Eddie Lee child so nobody took her seriously, nobody bothered to actually preform a blood test on the yet to form baby.

If they preformed a test on every women who claimed to have slept with Eddie Lee and was now pregnant with his child, they would have been at it for years.

So this was their mistake.

The doctor and the nurses never bothered to do a blood test when she came in to check in on the baby apparently growing in her stomach, only a fool would try to get Eddie Lee number, to call him about a women who supposedly was claiming to have his child, plus they didn't have his DNA to compare the child's DNA with.

And as the baby grow in her stomach, she made sure her child heard his father play, she would appear at Eddie's concerts and watch him on T.V.

It was the happiest moment in her life, when she laid eyes on her and Eddie's child for the first time in the flesh and held him close to her, he had his father rectangular shaped eyes but he had her blue eyes and he had a little bit of blond hair over his skull.

She had named him Breed Brooks, after Eddie's band, and once he was strong enough to handle so much noise, which was at one year's old, she had taken him to see his father live, of course she never stood out and her baby had yet to show anything closely resembling the man she know he would become so the band took no extra notice of her or her child.

She had planned to introduce him personally to his father one day, they were going to be one big happy family.

But than disaster struck.

Eddie Lee had been shot and now he was dead.

On that day she had gone into shock, she had gone into so much shock that she could no longer take care of her child and was deemed unfit to be a mother, she was put into a special place, that would cure her, of her obsession with Eddie Lee, while her child stayed with a friend.

It had taken seven long years after Eddie's death, before she was deemed a fit mother, and was allowed to see her again.

Breed hair was now long and he seemed to be on his way to becoming a fine young man, her only regret was that she wasn't there to see him in most of his childhood, any resemblance that could related to the late Rockstar, Eddie Lee was brush off as mere coincidence, he hadn't even hit teenagerhood so there was always a chance he could look completely different.

With new priories, she was determined to be the mother, she wanted to build a relationship with her son that she should have had, she had torn down all her Eddie Lee posters and packed away her Dying Breed CD's and started acting like a true mother instead of a crazy fan.

Social worker come over, once in a while to check on them.

She enjoyed getting to know her son, but she know that one day he would have question about his father, that one day he would look in the mirror and wonder who he resembled the most out of his parents.

The press would either question his heritage first or he would, she wasn't sure who would win.

But that would have to wait, there was no need to rush.

She was delighted to find out that he had a knack for singing just like Eddie, he would sing around the house at random times, have his headphones in and sing along, he was also very helpful around the house.

But that's where the similarities ended.

Unlike Eddie, but like her, he had a knack for schemes and mischief, he was often found playing harmless pranks on people that resulted in nobody getting hurt but had everybody laughing even the one getting pranked.

He was also quiet an artist, she know both her and Eddie weren't that great in the design department so it must be his own quirk.

Every day, it was like watching Eddie came to life and she had to stop herself from downright staring at him with an open mouth, with each passing day Breed, resembled his father even more to the point that it was scary, but defiantly not in personality, that part defiantly came from her.

Yep, defiantly.

And before she know it, Breed had entered High school, he had managed to get into a very good high school, he had been so proud when his uniform had come in and he wore it for the first time, he had a black shirt, under a gray sleeveless jumper, and underneath that were black trousers.

He had managed to grab himself a girlfriend who was into music, she had been surprised to learn that her son had begun dating... well, she wasn't really surprised, he was a good-looking guy, but she was shocked when he asked her for money to go to a music festival with his girlfriend and a group of friends.

Didn't kids these day spend more time, on their phones than going out and doing stuff?

But she wasn't worried, it has been 14 years since Eddie death and kids these days didn't care about artist that appeared almost two decades ago, so there was an extremely low chance that anybody who know who Eddie Lee was would appear at a random music festival.

She had given him the money, while making him promise that when it starts getting cold he would wear something warm so he doesn't catch a cold, she know music festival's almost never have nice weather all the way through.

She also made sure, he called her constantly to update her, he was a 16 year old boy going on the road with friends, she needed to know where he was.

She let him go reluctantly, understanding he was going growing up but not before babying him in front of his friends and girlfriend.

She enjoyed his flushed face as he went.

Breed and his friends, who were of varies different ages and his girlfriend Meggie, got into the van, the oldest was 21 and took the wheel.

It took them a total four hours to get to the music festival, it was cold since they were more up north and about a dozen people where there, tents were everywhere.

They easily found two empty tents that had been blown their way near the stage they were looking forwards to seeing, several artist were here that were currently making a name for themselves on the charts.

"It's so cold" Meggie said, wrapped up in a blanket before she leaned into him to get warm, Breed wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"Hey, screw you man" One of the guys said, "Acting all love dovey in front of us who don't have girlfriends"

Breed merely gave them a smug look, which irritated them, he was about to say something else to anger them, but they heard.

"NOW PRESENTING, POUNDING PUNK!"

Everybody stepped out and flocked to the stage, to see the band, who got onto the huge stage and the people around started cheering, it got ridiculously loud when the band started playing and even though it was cold, people started rocking out and really getting into it.

Even he was getting into it, dancing to the tune, he was too young to remember, his mother took him to loads of rock concerts in his early stages of childhood, he was amazed as stage divers began to appear and surf the crowd.

It was great, one song after enough, people sang along to their favorite songs and even shouted encores.

But all good things must come to an end.

The band took breaks too soon for the crowd, but they all understood that they needed to rest, but it was so damn cold and it was effecting everyone's mood.

"Breed, sing me a song, It makes me feel warmer" Meggie said, in English, they were in America.

"How can my singing, make you feel warmer?" Breed said.

"It just, does" she said, drawing closely to him as they sat down on the grass.

"Fine, what do you want me to sing?" Breed said.

"How about, Hero by Mariah Carey?" Meggie said.

"Okay" he said, looking remarkable like his dad in the process before he opened his mouth and began singing. " There's a hero. If you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid, of what you are. There's an answer. If you reach into your soul. And the sorrow that you know. Will melt away" he didn't notice that the people around him had stopped and turned to him to listen.

"And then a hero comes along. With the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside. And you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the a hero lies in you." His voice was beautiful and grabbed attention.

"t's a long, road. When you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand. For you to hold. You can find love. If you search within yourself. And the emptiness you felt. Will disappear" His voice conveyed sadness and more began to listen. "And then a hero comes along. With the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears you know you can survive" his voice was suddenly so powerful that you can't help but listen to. "So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the a hero lies in you"

He didn't realize that he had caught the camera men's attention and a mic was placed near him..

And than with all his lungs he shouted.

"WWWWOOOAAAAHHH, WO-A-OH-OH. Lord knows. Dreams are hard to follow. But don't let anyone. Tear them away." His voice reaching so many people at once, even the people who were preforming were hearing him, many were wondering who the heck he was as they listened to his voice. "Hold will be tomorrow. In time you'll find the way" he held the note before saying. "And then a hero comes along; With the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside. And you know you can survive" he than blasted out with passion. "So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth" his voice was so sweet like honey. "That a hero lies in you. That a hero lies in you. That, a, hero, lies, in, you."

The spell was broken.

"You have such a lovely singing voice" Meggie said, as she gave him a kiss.

He smiled and said. "I'm glad you think that, I'll be here all week" making her laugh.

He had no idea, that he had captured the entire festival attention, not only that but a good part of the world.

In the coming days, some very interesting people will be paying him a visit.

And scene!

Next chapter, Breed is shocked when reporters appear at his school looking for him. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
